Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F/Jedi-Con Autorentreff
center __TOC__ Einführung Da ich mich auf Premias Diskussionsseite schon mit ihm über die Jedi-Con im März 2008 unterhalten habe und wir der Meinung sind, dass das ein perfekter Zeit- sowie Treffpunkt für ein Autorentreff wäre, richte ich hier eine Art Planungsbehörde ein. Alle, die gerne die Jedi-Con besuchen möchten und auch einem Autorentreff nicht abgeneigt sind, sind daher aufgefordert, sich an der Planung zu beteiligen. Viel Grüße Boba 21:15, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Also nach Düsseldorf könnte ich mit dem Zug fahren, wir benötigen dann halt nur einen Treffpunkt und eine Unterkunft. Ne Jugendherberge wäre eigentlich eine gute Idee. Also ich könnte hinkommen und ein Treffen zu so nem "Ereignis" wäre eigentlich auchrecht cool. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 21:55, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ja ich werde so bald wie möglich gucken ob ich was dementsprechendes finde. Boba 21:58, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ich wäre da auf jedem Fall wie schon gesagt dabei! Man könnte sich dann ja in der Jugendherberge oder Hotel treffen oder??? Dann muss man nur das Suchen nicht noch einen Treffpunkt selber! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:23, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Also ich habe mal wegen einer Jugendherberge in Düsseldorf gesucht, da gibt es nur eine - eine Übernachtung mit rühstück in einem Mehrbettzimmer würde z.B. 22,50€ pro Person kosten. Ich habe letztens mal nachgefragt, wo die Con stattfinden soll, wenn ich eine Antwort erhalte, dan werde ich das hier reinstellen. Viele grüße, Anakin 14:47, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Okay das ist ja wirklich nicht so viel!:) Das ist doch gut! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:57, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Will ja nicht kleinlich sein.. aber währe ein Hotel nicht besser ? Denke die 501. wird auch da sein. Mal schauen wer von uns bis dahin ein Kostühm hat ^^... --Modgamers 15:01, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::Dann haben wir in dem Hotel aber kein Platz mehr!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:09, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ich hab vor mir zu Weihnachten ein Kostüm zu kaufen, wegen denn Hotels gucke ich mal, ich mache dann so eine Auflistung mit Preisen und so. Boba 15:21, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Also Jugendherberge ist wirklich eine gute Idee. Ist ja auch nicht so teur. Aber ich glaube ich habe für die Jedi-Con gar kein Kostüm, weil hir in Schweden bekomme man so etwas nicht. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:33, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Braucht man den eins? Also ich hätte eins von C-3PO nur die Maske ist kaputt und ich passe da nicht mehr wirklich rein!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:36, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Man muss ja keinz haben ist narülich aber coole, oder nicht? Aber ist noch besser wen wir beiden geinz haben weil dann sind wir nich so erleine. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:45, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hehe ich habe da eine Idee! Wir gehen dort als Klingonen verkleidet hin!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:47, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) HAHAHAHA OK, das passt aber nicht für eine Star Wars messe und so. Und dann werden wir noch von denn Star Wars NORTS niedergeschlagen. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:03, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also ich denke das ist ne gute Idee! Ich werde es aber warscheinlich ohne Übernachtung machen, da es von Köln bis nach Düsseldorf nicht so weit ist.--Yoda41 Admin 20:55, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Da bin ich dabei Leute, is ja echt geil, dass es im Rahmen dieser Fan-Messe klappt. Und es sind sogar Admins dabei. Meine unten angegebene E-Mail Adresse ist übrigens auch mein Nachname. Dann geht ja in Düsseldorf wohl voll die Post ab, was???? Bild:;-).gifBild:;-).gifBild:;-).gif YEEAAA!!! E.B 01:39, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Super Erik, das wird ein Fest. Yoda41 du kommst aus Köln? Dann würde ich aber in Düsseldorf kein Kölsch bestellen:) -- Gruß Boba 13:23, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Das wird bestimmt wahnsinnig geil, euch alle mal kennenlernen, außerdem wird das die erste gräßere SW-Veranstaltung, auf die ich gehe. War jemand schon einmal auf einer Jedi-Con oder ähnlicher Veranstaltung? Wird bestimmt der Hammer, halts jetzt schon vor Vorfreude kaum noch aus^^ Da muss ich jetzt schon mal anfangen meine Rüstung zu bauen, die muss bis dahin fertig sein... --Anakin 21:25, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich freu mich auch schon total drauf ist nämlich ein SUPER Gelegenheit sich alle zu treffen, und das wirt bestimmt richtig cool. --Der Heilige Klingone 23:59, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Teilnehmer Bitte tragt dort ein ob ihr daran teilnehmt, wenn ihr eine e-mail-addresse besitzt, dann trat sie dort ebenfalls ein, falls ihr weitere fragen habt, oder wir etwas persönliches brauchen, wie konto-nummer oder so, wenn wir ein Hotel buchen sollten, damit keiner diese Persönlichen Daten sieht, der sie nicht sehen soll. *--Boba 16:19, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) "e-mail" - hehle-sau@web.de *--Asajj Ventress 16:29, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) mail : d.schaefer1992@web.de *--Little Ani Admin 16:51, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) – eMail-Adresse: littleani@Jedipedia.de *--Modgamers 17:08, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) - mail: modgamers@hotmail.de *--Heiliger Klingone 17:52, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) - e-mail: sportschule@shitaya.de *--Der Heilige Klingone 19:26, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) - nils.grote@telia.com *--Anakin 20:20, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) - ani.tuster12@hotmail.de *--Yoda41 Admin 20:56, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) (noch nicht offiziell, muss sehen wie das mit der Uni passt.) *--E.B 01:39, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) - Blumenthal-e@web.de *--Jango 08:26, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) - Gafferband@web.de Liste der Hotels/ Jugendherrbergen Hier entsteht eine Liste mit Hotels und dergleichen, dort dürft ihr dann Hotels und so angeben, bitte mit Preis und allen sonstigen wichtigen Zusatzinformationen. Macht am besten einen externen Link dahinter, damit man die Infos überprüfen kann, falls was falsch verstanden wurde. Boba 16:45, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) *So wie ich das sehe, sind zu der Zeit nur vier Hotels verfügbar, das billigste kostet 45€ por Nacht (Einzelzimmer) + 5€ Frühstück(pro Person) hier der Link zu der Übersicht wo ich das herhabe. Boba 16:45, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) *'Jugendherberge Düsseldorf': Also es gibt eine JH in Düsseldorf, auf der Seite steht was von 30 Min. bis zum Messegelände, ich vermute mal das die Con da stattfindet(ich habe gestern eine e-mail an den oswfc geschrieben um zu fragen, ob schon feststeht wo sie stattfindet, wenn eine antwort kommt, dann schreibe ich es hier rein). Preise(aktuell, die oben genannten preise gelten für 07!!!): Übernachtung im Mehrbettzimmer + Frühstück - 24,30€ pro Person. (Einzelzimmer: 40,60 €; Doppelzimmer: 30,50 €). Pro weitere Mahlzeit (auch Lunchpakete) 5€ Aufpreis. Die Seite zur JH ist hier. --Anakin 20:35, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) **Habe noch was vergessen: Für alle, die noch keine Jugendherbergs-Mitgliedskarte besitzen, kostet diese 12€, die Karte kann in der JH beantragt werden. Die Mitgliedschaft dauert 1 Jahr, danach kann die Karte verlängert werden. Diese Zusätzlichen Kosten sollten natürlich bei der Planung mit berücksichtigt werden. --Anakin 21:00, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Diskussion über das zunehmende Hotel Das Hotel, was ich oben angegeben habe, liegt sogar recht günstig zum Düsseldorfer Hauptbahnhof 1 Boba 16:50, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Naja.. ich wollt schon gern ein "Hotel" haben.. nich irgend ne absteige ^^ ... man soltle vielleicht mal bei http://www.hrs.de/ vorbeischauen. --Modgamers 17:09, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Jaja, deswegen hab ich ja hier den Punkt Diskussion.^^ Du kannst gerne suchen und dann oben ein weiteres einfügen moddi. Schön das du dich an der Hotelsuche beteiligst Boba 17:12, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Hi Leute finde es total cool das hier so eine große Seite entstanden ist, echt spitze. Wollte nur sage das ich Anfang Juli auch einige Hotel oder so was suchen kann weil jetzt habe ich besuch und werde nicht so oft bei der Jedipedia on sein;) --Der Heilige Klingone 19:29, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) **Was kostet die Karte denn? Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 21:41, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) **12€ (wie oben schon genannt) für unter 27-Jährige und ab 27: 20€, hab ich gerade gesehen. Die Karte gilt dann 1 Jahr lang in allen JH's international. --Anakin 22:15, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Organisatorisches Hier werden dann Fragen geklärt, wer mit wem ins Zimmer kommt(wird dann billiger und man kann sich dann mitdemjenigen noch unterhalten^^) und wo wir uns treffen, falls wir alle ungefähr zur selben Zeit ankommen. -- Gruß Boba 19:34, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Sonstiges Wenn sonst noch Fragen sind, die mit den obigen Punkten nichts zu tun haben, kann man dann hier fragen. -- Gruß Boba 19:35, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Ich habe mal ein Bild hochgeladen, das ist eigentlich von der Jedi-Con 2001, ich habs ein wenig bearbeitet und daher in der Beschreibung als selbsterstellt betitelt. Ich hoffe das macht keine Probleme, wenn doch, lasseich es sofort löschen und werde kein weiteres Bild machen. -- Gruß Boba 13:51, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das Bild finde ich gut wusste gar nicht das das von 2001 ist. --Der Heilige Klingone 14:12, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hehe das siehst du unten an der 2008!:) Habe es aber auch erst gemerkt als ich das hier gelesen habe!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:16, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia-Shirts Wie wärs denn wenn wir uns zur Jedi-Con Jedipedia-T-Shirts drucken lassen würden? Ich habe so etwas schon ein paar mal gemacht und ein Bekannter von mir hat einen Copy-Shop, da den könnte ich fragen, ob er die drucken könnte und was das kosten würde. Was haltet ihr davon? Auch Design Vorschläge und Ideen bitte hier reinschreiben! Viele Grüße, Anakin 22:09, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :JUHU das wäre super cool mit solchen T-Shirts auf jeden fall müssen wir solche haben, hehe, frag mal nach dem Preis damit wir das wissen. Ist auch cool wen Leute das sehe und dann vieleicht mala uf die Seite kommen hehe. Und ich könnte mir gut etwas weißes oder so was vorstehlen. --Der Heilige Klingone 23:55, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Super Idee Anakin. Ich wollte sowieso mir ein T-Shirt machen lassen. Wenn das mehrere machen, gäbe es bedtimmt auch rabatt. Du darfst dann nur nicht vergessen sie alle mitzuholen:) -- Gruß Boba 00:11, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ja, das wär dann blöd^^... Ich glaube auch, dass das einen riesen Werbeeffekt haben würde, wir alle mit solchen T-Shirts. Also wenn ich genaueres weiß, dann schreib ichs euch. --Anakin 00:17, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich finde ja schon immer ein T-Shirt mit dem Aufdruck Sith Happens ultra-cool! Hayden Christensen trug einmal ein solches T-Shirt, wie auf einem Bild zu sehen ist (siehe Bild:Hayden Christensen.jpg). Im Internet habe ich auch eine hochauflösende Vorlage für den Copy-Shop gefunden (siehe Hier). Wenn man dann noch Werbung machen will, kann man ja auf der Rückseite Jedipedia.de oder sowas noch hinschreiben. Allerdings sage ich gleich, dass Jedi und Sith auf einem Shirt nicht so gut passen... :) Gruß Little Ani Admin 01:02, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Hey die Idee ist gut Ani, man könnte das Sith Happens wie Hayden es auf dem Shirt hatte genauso machen und dann auf die Rückseite Echt? Schau nach unter www.jedipedia.de also, dass das ein zusammenhängender Text ist. Versteht ihr? -- Gruß Boba 13:49, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ich finde denn Sith Happens druck auch total cool. Aber können wir das nicht vorne haben und Jedipedia.de hinten drauf haben? Also Bobas Idee mit dem zusammenhängenden Text ist auch richtig gut, ich glaube wen wir nix besseres finde bin ich auch jeden fall dabei solche T-Shirts zu haben. Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 14:25, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST)